A heat exchange member for printing systems is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,516. This printing system comprises a heat exchange unit wherein a heat exchange laminate is used, comprising a base layer extending substantially planar, said base layer being bilaterally coated with a graphite foil. A recording medium is fed through the heat exchange unit along the heat exchange laminate and thereby is in moving contact with the outer surface of the graphite foil. A pressing member may apply a pressure on the recording medium towards the heat exchange laminate in order to improve an exchange of thermal energy between the recording medium and the outer surface of the graphite foil. It has been found that, in case applying a pressure by the pressing member, a transport of some coated recording media along the heat exchange laminate may be obstructed. As a result the runability of these coated recording media in the heat exchange unit is restricted.